Never letting go: fixed
by Lexa1711
Summary: Sam and Brook in the shared bathroom...Hair dying ensues and feelings come out. Please R&R. fluffy. Warning: FemSlash-don't like it than get lost!


Never letting go

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters though I wish I did

Sam sat at her desk trying to concentrate on her next article; the only problem was that Brook was in their shared bathroom making all the noise she possibly could. She would always do that when She knew the other girl was trying to concentrate on an article. Be as loud as humanly possible just to get under her skin.

"What is she doing in there?"

Sam said quietly to herself as she glanced at the closed bathroom door. Sam smiled to herself thinking of broke playfully flipping her hair around as the blow dryer twisted and curled the blonds neck length hair. She knew that she should stop herself from thinking such things but also knew that there was no power on earth that could stop her from loving the blond.

"God I have to stop thinking like that she would never go for a girl let alone me, Samantha McPherson."

Sam scolded her self as she used her arms to lift herself up from her computer chair. She walked to the bathroom Door and knocked loudly, shaking her knuckles out from the quick shot of pain that ran through them from knocking so door flung open so fast that Sam had to step back out of shock.

"What do you want Sam?"

The blond yelled looking into brown eyes that were full of amusement. Brook had to admit that Sam had amazingly stunning eyes. So deep and mysterious all the time. She wanted those eyes to be on her at all times. She knew that much, she wanted all of Sam's attention however she would never admit to such a thing.

"What is so funny McPherson?"

Sam giggled looking at the hair onto of brooks head it was a mess to say in the least. Pulled up into a messy bun that was on the very top of the cheerleaders head, and the fact that her hair was now brown. She had to say that the color suited her, the style it was currently in was another story all together.

Sam briefly wondered why Brook would make such a drastic change all at once. There was no reason she would have to re invent herself or anything of the such.

"Go a head laugh it up I think it looks good, the color anyway."

Brook said looking at herself in the mirror curling her nose up slightly at the mess on top of her head that a rat would not even call home. She sighed inwardly, why did Sam always have to see her when she looked like she had just came out of a forest after being there for a few days?

"You fix it and I will tell you what I think but right now all I can think is how funny you look."

Sam giggled once more before fallowing Brooke into the bathroom that smelled of Brooke's shampoo, Sam had always loved Coming in that bathroom after Brooke had taken her showers, just so she could smell brooks shampoo. Everyone in a while Brooke would get close enough for Sam to smell her hair, all that made Sam want to do was Reach out and pull brook to her until their lips met, but she knew she could not do that, Brooke would most likely kill her.

"What do you think?"

Brooke said turning to face Sam who was sitting on the toilet seat. had I been lost in Brooke land that long that she had time to do her hair and makeup Sam thought looking at Brooke, her breath caught in her thought and she couldn't think of anything to say, why could she not speak I mean this is Sam McPherson we are talking about here she always have a witty Come back of some sort especially for Brooke McQueen, her love, her princess, how she longed to reach out and run her hands through the now brown hair of the girl that she loved so true and purely.

"Sam I asked you a question."

Brooke stood in front of Sam only a few feet away from the toilet. Sam stood bringing them closer together in doing so. to hell with what the out come would be she was going to do it she needed to know she knew she loved Brooke but she needed to know if the looks Brooke would sometimes give her were in a loving manor or not she knew that Brooke would never speak to her after she did this but she needed to feel those full lips on hers that toned body against hers her hands in that Sweet smelling brown hair.

Brooke saw something in Sam's eyes that she had never seen before it was a passion that she could feel and she knew what was about to happen, how long had she wanted this to happen how many nights had She lay awake wondering if Sam was awake too thinking of what they could be the two of then could make each other so happy and Brooke had wanted that for a long time.

"Sam?"

Brooke questioned as the space between the lessened becoming smaller and smaller. Sam reached out and touched Brooke's face with the tips of her fingers gently; ever so gently she pulled them together when their lips met it sent a passion and love through their young bodies that they had never felt before, the first gentle kiss became more passionate as Brooke's arms came up around Sam's neck pulling the brunette even closer. Sam wrapped her arms around Brooke's small frame never wanting to let go and she promised herself silently that she never would as long as Brooke never wanted her to let go.

Sam was about to pull away slowly but was stopped by delicate hands on her forearms.

"Never let me go."

Brooke said as if on cue with Sam's thoughts.

"Don't you worry princess I never plan on letting you go now that I have you in my arms."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Brooke."

With that said Sam laid a small kiss on Brooke's forehead then one on her lips.


End file.
